


sick of losing soulmates

by Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, also richies mum is supporive bc fight me, im sorry, the mentioned characters are literally mentioned once, this is just a little cute thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles/pseuds/Sunflowers_And_Bluebelles
Summary: That night, Richie was told about soulmates. His mother’s eyes had lit up when Richie told her about the disappearing ink and she quickly ushered him to the dinner table. Everyone could start communicating with them at different ages and Richie was very young compared to others. Soulmates. A person perfectly suited just for you.or: a reddie soulmate au





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed forgive me. but i hope you all like it!!

_Every person has a soulmate. The only way of communicating with them is to write on your skin, until you find each other. No soulmate may tell each other their location – only their name._

**_Seven years earlier_ **

 

Richie was bored in class. That was what caused him to start scribbling on his arm back in fifth grade. His classroom was too hot for him to even try and pay attention to whatever his teacher was droning on about, so he picked up the closest pen on his messy desk and pulled up his sleeve. It was a pretty good drawing if he did say so himself; one of his teacher with some of his features largely exaggerated. He couldn’t wait for lunch so he could show Stanley and Beverly his new masterpiece. Stan would probably roll his eyes and mumble something about respecting teachers, while Bev would grin and give him a high five. Richie smiled to himself at that thought. He loved his friends. He was shocked, however, when he looked back down to see his drawing completely gone. Wasn’t it there only a few moments ago?! Thinking he was going crazy, Richie picked up his pen and drew a small smiley face on his hand, and then stared at it intensely. He felt like he was about to pass out when the ink slowly disappeared into his skin. 

“Richard.” 

He fumbled to pick his pen up and try again.

“Richard!”

Richie looked up and saw his teacher staring down at him, a stern looks across his face.

“Have you been paying attention to anything I’ve been saying? What’s the answer!” 

Richie racked his brain for something to say. “Uh… Spain, sir?” 

The class erupted into a fit of giggles and Richie looked up at his teacher sheepishly.

“This is a maths lesson Mr Tozier! If you are not going to be paying attention then I would prefer it if you would go to the principal’s office!”

Richie knew it wasn’t a choice and picked up his bag, sighing as he walked out of the classroom. He would have to speak to Bev and Stan tomorrow.

 ______________________

That night, Richie was told about soulmates. His mother’s eyes had lit up when Richie told her about the disappearing ink and she quickly ushered him to the dinner table. Everyone could start communicating with them at different ages and Richie was very young compared to others. _Soulmates_. A person perfectly suited just for you. He had heard about them before of course, often mentioned in the cheesy romance novels his mother loved to read, but it still felt surreal that he had a soulmate. _Soulmate_. Out there was a person, waiting just for him. Excitedly, Richie ran to his room and picked up his favourite pen, and in messy writing he wrote.

‘ _Hi. I’m Richie, and I’m your soulmate.’_

He smiled as he watched the words fade, and quickly went to bed. Lying in his bed, he tried to imagine what his soulmate would look like. He tried to imagine her with long brown hair and red lips who smelt like vanilla, just like Bev. But something about it didn’t feel right to him. This time is soulmate was taller, with short curly hair and strong arms, just like the man on his mum’s favourite tv show. Richie felt his face heat up and shook that thought away as well. He could figure it out tomorrow.

When he woke up, Richie quickly checked his arm and was disappointed to see there was nothing there but a few freckles. Running to his mirror, he checked every inch of his skin. Nothing. Feeling a little disheartened, Richie picked up his pen again. Maybe they didn’t see it? He would try and write it on a better spot this time. 

‘ _Hi. I’m Richie, and I’m your soulmate.’_  

Feeling satisfied, he got dressed and walked to school, regularly checking his arm throughout the day.  And every morning from that day, Richie would write the same thing. 

‘ _Hi. I’m Richie, and I’m your soulmate.’_

It took him about three months to realise he wasn’t getting a response any time soon. 

 

**_Four years earlier_ **

 

Richie was standing in usual spot outside the school with Bev, chatting to her as they waited for Stan. He was in 8th grade now, and soulmates were the last thing on his mind. He was happy that Stan and Bev felt the same way as him, so forgetting about his soulmate was so much easier around them. Bev brushed her recently short red hair out of her eyes and pointed to the school gate, where they saw their friend walk through. Stan was smiling brighter than he had ever seen him. Richie could tell something was off right away; no kid is that happy to be back at school after summer holidays. Bev obviously shared the same thought, and as soon as he came up to them she raised her eyebrow.

“What’s got you in such a happy mood?” 

“I met him.”

Richie choked on his drink and started to cough.

“You don’t mean…?”

Stan nodded, his smile somehow getting wider. Richie wanted to be happy for his friend, but couldn’t brush off the sinking feeling in his gut. Stan hadn’t gotten in contact with his soulmate before school ended, which means the connection must had started that summer. He didn’t understand how they met so soon.

“But how?” Bev exclaimed. You could never tell you soulmate where you lived, only your name and what you looked like. 

“I was walking down the beach and I ran into this guy accidently. As soon as I looked into his eyes it was like I knew it was him. He was just like I imagined. We spent the rest of the summer together. Mum says I’m really lucky to have met him so early in life.” 

“So, Stan the man met his match, eh?” Richie joked, trying to make sure Stan couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes, he didn’t want to ruin his friend’s mood. 

Stan rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. Richie couldn’t help the sting in his heart when he saw how happy his friend was. Looking over, he could tell Bev was feeling about the same as he was, as she still hadn’t heard anything from her soulmate. They gave each other a sad smile while Stan was gushing on about Mike and Bev squeezed his hand. Richie felt better after that, who needed a soulmate when you had such great friends?

 

**_Three years earlier_ **

 

Richie was stealing some of Stan’s fries when he saw it. Big red letters written across his forearm.

‘ _LOSER’_

He doesn’t know what to say. He just freezes, his arm still reaching out over Stan’s lunch. Was it directed at him? Surely not. He refused to believe the first thing his soulmate would say would be an insult. So, what does it mean? Beverly notices the writing as well and sits there, her mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“Is… that them?”

Richie continues to stare at it, still not moving. 

“Is what them?” Stan asked, his annoyed expression turning more into one of confusion. “Wait, is Richie’s soulmate finally talking?”

Richie slowly sat down, and let his fingers hover over the ugly letters. It didn’t feel right. 

“No. No it’s not.”

“Who is it then?” Stan asked, looking at the writing.

“I… I don’t know.” He looked down at his arm with a frown. “Do one of you guys have a pen?” 

Beverly looked through her bag and pulled out a blue pen.

“ _What?”_

Richie wasn’t surprised to not get a response. That still didn’t stop the disappointment sinking in, leaving him crying into his pillow that night. Richie avoided getting anything on his skin for months after that. He couldn’t take seeing the ink disappear and never return.

  

**_Two years earlier_ **

**** ****

Beverly hadn’t stopped writing on herself for hours. Not that Richie could blame her; her connection finally started working. His name was Ben and Beverly was already in love. The three were sitting down at the quarry and Beverly hadn’t stopped talking about him.

“- And he’s so funny as well! I laughed so hard last night. He’s the sweetest guy. And you’ll never guess what I woke up to! _A poem!_ It was so beautiful. Oh god, I hope I get to meet him soon!”

Stan and Beverly were already gushing about their new boyfriends and Richie wanted to hit his head on something. He was happy for his friends, he really was. But if he had to hear ‘Ben this’ or ‘Mike that’ he was going to puke.

His friends obviously noticed his sour mood and changed the conversation quickly. Richie didn’t want to ruin his friend’s fun though, so he excused himself and rode his bike home. His mother greeted him when he walked in but sensed his attitude and didn’t push a conversation. He’d been so sad about his soulmate for years. Now he was just angry. Really angry. What right did they have to be so silent after all these years?! Richie had written to them almost every day for 5 years! The least they could have done was tell him to go away.

Marching up to his room, he grabbed his black pen, the one he kept on his bedside table when he wanted to write to his soulmate, and he broke it. He just snapped it in half. The ink splattered all over his hands and arms, before it seeped back into his skin. Now he was screaming, angry at his stupid fucking soulmate and his friends who he was beyond envious of and himself for getting so worked up over this. Why did everyone get a happy ending except him? What if they never responded and Richie had to live his life alone? He was terrified of that, of everyone leaving him. His friends loved him, but now they had new people to love. And he couldn’t stay with his mother forever.

Richie looked through his messy desk until he found a new pen, and started writing, large messy words, hot tears running down his face.

“ _What the fuck is your problem?! Why are you ignoring me? FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU-.”_  

Richie smiled smugly, wiping his tears away and watched the ink slowly disappear. 

His anger slowly faded away and now Richie just felt tired and a little bit stupid. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. He didn’t bother checking himself in the morning – he had given up on that years ago. Maybe if he did, he would have seen the two words written on his leg, in small, neat writing, where any pair of shorts would cover it.

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

 

**_Present_ **

**** ****

Richie had given up on his soulmate. Really, he gave up years ago, but now he was really to terms with it, and just used his soulmate powers to write shitty jokes and terrible drawings. He hoped his soulmate was enjoying them, wherever they were. Stan was talking about his recent holiday, where his parents let him invite Mike to their holiday house. He loved Stan, but he really didn’t want to hear about his sex life when Richie’s was almost non-existent. Ben sat with them as well, as he had been doing for almost a year now. Bev looked radiant next to him; he had never seen his best friend look happier. Ben had moved to their high school in junior year, and Bev had realised it was him as soon as he introduced himself. Richie remembered standing behind them awkwardly as they hugged – and then a few moments later, kissed. For a very long time. Richie hadn’t bothered hanging around, and walked away to find Stan and tell him the good news. 

Richie now subconsciously wrote on his arm, not listening to Stan, Ben and Beverly’s conversation. He had found comfort now in the fading ink, hoping maybe somewhere someone was listening to him. 

“ _I swear to god, you better be blind for ignoring me this long.”_

Nothing.

_“Wanna hear another joke?”_

Nothing.

_“Why couldn’t the pirate sit down?_

Nothing.

_“He had his booty stolen!”_

_“For the love of God, please stop with your jokes.”_

Richie screamed. A loud yell, as he stood up, almost knocking Bev off the rock she was sitting on.

“Ow, Richie! What the hell?”

“ _Its them!_ It’s really them!”

“What?!”

“I gotta go, I’ll see you later!”

“Wait Richie-!”

Richie ignored his friends yelling after him and got home in record time. Yelling a quick hello to his mother, he rushed into his room and shut the door. With a shaky breath, he picked up a pen and wrote on his arm.

_“Hello?”_

And he waited. And waited. And then suddenly, in the most perfect writing Richie had ever seen, he got a response.

_“Hello… I feel I have a lot to explain to you.”_

He let out a shaky laugh and felt like he could cry. It was them. It was really them, Richie could feel it.

_“Fuck yeah you do! What the fuck dude?? It’s been 7 years!”_

_“Okay first of all, you really need to watch your language. It’s just gotten worse as you’ve gotten older, and I’m having a hard time hiding it from my mum.”_

_“Your mum? Mind if I hit her up? Maybe she’ll actually speak to me.”_

_“I will start ignoring you again Richie, do not test me."_

Richie laughed again and rushed to respond.

_“No no I’m sorry! And hey! You know my name!”_

_“Of course, it’s the first thing you ever wrote to me.”_

That made Richie stop. That message, almost 7 years ago. He had almost forgotten, and was sure that his soulmate wouldn’t remember, or hadn’t even seen it at all.

_“Oh yeah…”_

_“I’m sorry again… I don’t really have an excuse. Well, I sort of do, but it’s a long story.”_

There was no way they we’re getting off that easy. 

_“I have time.”_

Before they could respond, he quickly added 

_“But wait, what’s your name?”_

_“Eddie.”_

Richie smiled. Eddie… It was perfect. 

_“Okay Eddie, I’m listening.”_

_________________________

 

And so Eddie told him everything. About his mother, who had lost his father when Eddie was four and was petrified of losing Eddie as well. How she had made him believe that he was always sick, and that if he wrote on himself, the ink would make him even sicker. He had no reason not to believe her, so he ignored Richie at first. How when his best friend started talking to his soulmate, he tried to tell him that it wouldn’t make him sick, but Eddie was too scared to try. How when two years ago, Eddie had finally started distancing himself from his mother and was about to try and get in contact with Richie, but instead found angry words covering his skin. Richie still felt stupid for getting so angry. 

_“Oh yeah… You mean when I wrote ‘fuck you’ over and over again?”_

_“Yeah, thanks for that by the way! I had to pretend I had the flu so I wouldn’t have to get out of bed.”_

_“Okay but in my defence, you ignored me for 7 years soooo”_

_“Fine. We’re even now.”_

Richie snorted. It was a good try, but there was no way in hell that they were even.

_“Yeah, I don’t think so Eddie. You’re gonna be making up for this for years”_

_“…Fair enough.”_

_“So… Your mum sounds terrible. No offence.”_

_“None taken. She means well but… I’ll never forgive her for making me afraid of you for so many years.”_

_“Yeah me too, I can’t believe we could have been talking years ago.”_

_“I know… Can I say something stupid?”_

_“Go for it, I say stupid shit every day.”_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”_

Richie certainly wasn’t expecting that. Was it because of him? They had only been talking for a few hours, but Richie had noticed that he was still feeling giddy every time he saw Eddies response.

_“Is it weird to say I might absolutely love you?”_

_“…No. I don’t think so. That’s what soulmates are for, right?”_

Soulmates. Richie and Eddie, Soulmates.

“ _Lmao right, I forget we’re soulmates sometimes.”_

_“I have to ask… you are a guy, right?”_

Richie laughed out loud at that. Sweet, adorable Eddie.

_“Omg yes, did you think I was a girl this entire time??”_

_“No, I didn’t think you were. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m attracted to guys only so if you were a girl I would have been very confused.”_

_“Did you think my name was Richina or something”_

_“haha, very funny.”_

_“And are you a guy as well, my sweet Eddie spaghetti?”_

_“Yes I am. Also, please never call me that.”_

_“Sure thing spaghetti man.”_

_“I will ignore you for another 7 years Richie.”_

_“I’m so glad you can joke about that now.”_

_“Too soon?”_

_“Nah, I forgive you, you’re too damn cute to be mad at.”_

_"?? You don’t even know what I look like.”_

_“Psh, I know you’re cute. I can tell, it’s the Soulmate Senses.”_

_“Riiiight, okay then.”_

“Richard! Dinner’s ready!” 

Richie swore and looked at the clock. He and Eddie had been talking for over two hours.

“ _Ah shit, I have to go, but I’ll be back later if you’re around”_

_“Of course, Richie, I’ll speak to you soon x”_

Feeling happier than he had been in months, Richie practically skipped down the stairs to dinner, whistling some love song his mum was playing in the kitchen. His mum hadn’t noticed him, as she was facing the oven, pulling out whatever she had been cooking, and placed it on the table to serve. Richie greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, startling her slightly.

“Well, aren’t you in a happy mood!” Maggie Tozier said, bringing Richie’s’ plate to the table.

“I was just talking to someone.” Richie replied, his smile growing wider.

“Oh? Who was that? Beverly?” His mother guessed, sitting down in her usual place on the table.

“Eddie.”

“Who’s Eddie?”

“My soulmate.” Richie answered quickly, waiting to see her response. His mother dropped her fork, and the loud noise made him jump. Suddenly he was in a bone crushing hug, as his mother almost cried with happiness for her only child.

“Oh my god Richie, your soulmate!! They responded? Tell me everything!”

And so he did. He told her everything Eddie had told him, and how happy Eddie made him feel.  And he said the same thing to Stan, Bev and Ben when he saw them the next day. Beverly jumped up and gave him a hug similar to his mothers, with Ben and Stan eventually joining in on their big group hug.

“God Richie, That’s so exciting!”

“Definitely!” Ben said, nodding along with his girlfriend.

“You should see his writing as well! It’s so neat and perfect.” Richie responded, feeling overwhelmed that finally he could be the one talking about his boyfriend. Was it right to call him his boyfriend? They had only talked for one day, but still, Eddie was his soulmate. “Oh, wait I have an idea!”

_“EDDIE SPAGHETTI PLEASE RESPOND”_

_“Yes, Richie?”_

_“PLEASE SAY HELLO TO MY FRIENDS”_

_“Why are you yelling??”_

_"E D D I E”_

_“Okay okay! Um, hello Richie’s friends, it’s nice to sort of meet you?”_

Bev laughed and Ben pulled Richie closer to look at the writing in more detail.

“The poor boy, he doesn’t know what he’s in for.”

“Oh, he definitely knows.” Richie was already back to writing, smiling to himself.

 

**_Six months later_ **

 

“ _So, how do you feel college boy?”_

Richie smiled at his skin, where the new words had just appeared. He was nowhere near done with packing, mainly because of his boyfriend refused to stop talking to him.

“ _I’m not in college yet I hope you realise. Now be gone and let me pack”_

_“:(“_

Smiling to himself, Richie continued trying to pack everything he could think of into his suitcases. After a few hours Richie was finally sure he had packed everything he needed, and sat down on his bed, exhausted.

“ _Packing is complete!”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes!! Now I want to talk to you!”_

_“Well maybe I don’t want to talk to you, what do you think about that?”_

_“Well that’s just fucking rude.”_

_“Stop, I just laughed into my drink you dick!”_

Richie had a list of everything he wanted to do in life, and now half of it was filled up with Eddie. Hear Eddies laugh, see Eddies eyes, touch Eddie, kiss Eddie, have sex with Eddie(s mum). His boyfriend didn’t seem to find the last one as funny as he did.

_“So, how does it feel to be a senior?”_

_“About the same as a junior”_

_“Just you wait, soon you’ll be graduating and following me to college.”_

_“Yeah, I can’t wait. Bill is so lucky, he gets to go to the same college as Audra.”_

_“It will be our turn soon! Just you wait.”_

_“It better be, that way I can actually strangle you when you mention my mother in a sexual way.”_

_“Kinky… Like mother like son I guess.”_

_“Shut up!!!!”_

“ _Okay okay, I gotta get on the road, see you later Eds!!”_

_“Bye, love you”_

_“Love you too”_

****_____________________

It surprised even himself how well Richie was settling into college. He barely missed classes and had already made some friends. Of course, he and Beverly had gotten into the same school, and now spent a lot more time together. The one problem with college was how busy he was. With Eddie doing his final year of school on top of Richie trying to juggle all of his classes, they barely had any time to talk.

_“It will be okay Rich, I promise.”_ Eddie had said to him last night. “ _I’ve only got this year to go and then I’m done with high school.”_

_“Yeah, but then you’ll go to college and be even busier.”_

_“I’m not going to forget you if we stop talking for a couple of weeks babe, you are my soulmate after all.”_

_“Yeah, I know…”_

_“It will take a month, at least.”_

_“Ouch Eds. Ouch.”_

_“;)”_

Richie knew Eddie was right. They were technically destined to be together, and classes wouldn’t get in the way of that. Beverly continued to remind him that he and Eddie would be perfectly fine, and that he had nothing to worry about. But that was easy for her to say, she was able to see Ben all time, as he went to school not far from Richie and Beverly.

Richie didn’t mean to, but often he got jealous of his best friend, who got to see her soulmate constantly. Richie often wondered what Eddie looked like, and at night laid awake thinking about him, and wishing he was there with him.

He knew he just had to be patient though, like he was all those years ago. Good things come to those who wait.

 

**_One year later_ **

 

Richie walked to class unusually chirpy, even going as far as to whistle and wave at everyone he passed. He wasn’t sure what was making him so happy; not that he really cared. Richie was just about to walk into his lecture before a someone called out behind him. Turning around, he saw what looked like a freshman, with slightly curly brown hair and a small build.

“Excuse me! Sorry, I think I’m a bit lost." 

He smiled at the boy, who was gripping tightly to the bag strap that was strung around one shoulder. Adorable.

“No problem, what class are you looking for?”

“Um… all of them?” Richie laughed; definitely a freshman. The boy riffled through his bag before pulling out a folded piece of paper, and handing it to Richie sheepishly. “I still don’t know where anything is. That’s my timetable I wrote out.” 

“Well then let’s take a look Mr…” Richie unfolded the creased paper, finding a name written in the top left corner. “Eddie Kaspbrak”

It was surprising how long it took for Richie to connect the dots; after all, he had been staring at the handwriting for years now.

“Eddie…?”

The boy stared at Richie with confusion. “Yes… that’s my name?”

Richie had no idea what to say, mouthing opening and closing as if trying to find the right words.

“It’s Richie. Richie Tozier.”

Recognition suddenly flashed in Eddies eyes as he launched himself up and wrapped his arms tightly around Richie’s neck, bringing him down for a hug. Richie let out a shaky laugh as he buried his face in Eddie’s neck. Standing there hugging Eddie, Richie was suddenly unsure what to do. He had imagined this moment too many times to count, imagining what would happen when the two finally got to be together. But now the moment had finally happened and Richie was unprepared. The two boys pulled apart slowly and looked at each other. Eddie let out an awkward giggle as Richie continued to stare at him, taking all his features in. His hand moved up to Eddies face, tracing all his features softly with his fingers.

“Are you going to say something?” Eddie asked again, laughing.

“No, I’d rather kiss you instead.” Richie smirked, leaning down over the smaller boy.

“Well, then hurry up, would you?” Eddie murmured into Richie’s lips, moving onto his tip toes.

Moving his hands to hold Eddie’s face, Richie captured Eddie’s lips with his own. He could feel Eddie smiling against his mouth, and couldn’t help but do the same. Without meaning to, he had pushed Eddie up against the buildings wall, moving the hands that were once on Eddies face. One was now on Eddie’s hip and the other tangled in Eddie’s hair, as he slipped his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned into Richie’s lips and pulled away slowly, causing Richie to whine and kiss Eddie along his neck.

“As much as I’ve waited many years for this, don’t you have a class to get to?”

“No.” Richie mumbled against Eddies earlobe. “You are much more important right now.”

“Well then, do you want to get a coffee, maybe?” Richie chuckled and Eddie creased his eyebrows. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just, we can actually get coffee together now.”

Eddie smiled and kissed Richie again softly. “Yeah, we can”

Richie suddenly had a burst of energy and jumped up, grabbing Eddie’s hand and running to the exit of the building with him, Eddie laughing into the air behind him.

 

**_Five years later_ **

 

_“Babeeeee, come to the rooooooof”_

Richie watched the words fade and tried to calm his beating heart. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, after all, this was going to happen eventually, and Bev had been telling him to hurry up and get on with it. So here Richie was, on the roof of their apartment, with a box in his pocket that felt way heavier than it should.

“ _Hold your horses, I’m coming”_

Richie smiled at that. God, he loved his boyfriend. He took a deep breath before he heard the door open. Richie didn’t mean to freeze, but as soon as he saw Eddie looking at him with the sun shining down on him and a confused look on his face, Richie couldn’t utter a single thought.  

“…Uh, babe?” Eddie said, raising his eyebrows and laughing slightly at Richie’s dumbfounded expression.

Richie suddenly remembered what he had called Eddie out here for, and quickly pulled the box out of his pocket. Eddie still looked confused as he watched Richie fidget with the box.

“Oh shit, right,” Richie said, getting onto one knee. “That’s better.”

Eddie, in Richie’s opinion, had never looked more beautiful. He stood completely still, his mouth in a small ‘o’ shape, as he looked down at Richie like he was about to cry.

“Oh my god, Richie…”

“I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming babe, it’s not like this was never going to happen.” Eddie let out a little laugh which sounded more like a sob, making Richie’s heart flutter as he cleared his throat and continued.

“I spent most of my childhood believing there was no one out there for me, and if anyone was out there, I would never forgive them for never contacting me. But you, Eddie, are worth waiting seven years and seven more, because you are my everything.  Words can’t even express how much you mean to me, and these past few years have been the best of my life. I know that we don’t need a wedding to prove how much we love each other, but I really want to marry you Eddie. What do you say?” Richie looked at Eddie, who was smiling with silent tears sliding down his cheeks. “Will you marry me?”

Eddie laughed and nodded, running over to Richie. Richie was still on the ground when Eddie tackled him into a hug, kissing every part of him he could. Richie laughed, falling on the ground, with Eddie rolling off him to lie next to him. Richie held his hand and Eddie obliged, allowing Richie to slide his ring onto Eddie’s finger. Eddie held his hand up to the sky to look at his ring in the light as Richie leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Eddie’s other hand intertwined with Richie’s, and in that moment, he had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this was fun to write, feel free to leave comments or kudos as they are literally my oxygen, and thank you so much for reading!! :)


End file.
